1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to special effect processing for an image captured by an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for easily capturing, by using an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera, more unique images that could have conventionally been captured only by using various apparatuses or making full use of techniques of a skilled photographer. To meet this demand, Japanese Patent No. 04155419 discusses a technique for easily generating a unique image by applying digital special effects to a captured image. The technique applies a special effect to the image when performing through display of a subject before shooting on a display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). When the direction matters in the special effect, the technique enables a user to change the direction of the special effect as required and to capture an image while monitoring the special effect.